


Living sweet nightmare

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: 10 doctor crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so im wondering around town freezing my arse of wandering around poping in and out at shops at random, like you do when suddenly a thick tide black washes over me and i land on the rock solid ground.

 

OUCH !!!!!!! my head was aching like mad, and it was so hot, WHAT,HOT!!!! just a moment ago i was wandering around town and i was cold as ice and now i feel like a pig at the butchers in the middle of the desert WHAT, see this is what thorntons toffee will do to you,IMAGNE WHAT HORSE BURGERS WILL DO TO YOU cringe.

`Well i cant just stand here and turn into a raisan`  
so i took a quick look at my surroundings and right next to me was a road OK THERE IS A START,I GUESS. So i started walking along the road and i was getting really hot and my head started swiming,  
`Great the one day i end up in the desert with no water, oh mum would be so proud`

later on .....

This desert was endless, my phone had no signal and i was lying on my back trying to sort my head out, but it was messed up, i felt so light headed.  
`Oh god is this it, this just couldn`t be a dream, i should of woken by now, sooner or later ill be forgotten and, and...`  
i couldn`t find the energy to talk, my eyes were feeling so heavy, i felt so weak.  
Just before darkness took me a shadow came into view, no distinct feautres, just a human shape.  
`Hey,hello can you hear me, are you ok?`  
`I, i ...` i blacked out.

later on AGAIN ...

i felt a cold and wet feeling on my head, and the air was cool and refreshing, OH PLEASE LET ME BE AWAKE,PLEASE LET ME BE HOME. I slowly opened my eyes to find a tall man sitting next to me dabbing a towel on my head.  
` Oh, hello, how are you feeling?` he said, he also gave me a warm smile.  
`Umm better thanks, but been better i guess.` his face looked so fimilar, like i new him from somewhere.  
he had short brown hair which clearly was not known to a brush, he wore a blue pinestripe suit which suited him well, and his brown eyes where so, so WAIT, PINESTRIPE, BROWN HAIR,THE EYES!!! OMG, WAS THIS HIM. I just froze in a state of shock, and he looked worried  
`Umm you ok, I`m the Doctor by the way, and you?`  
`Uhhhhh, Tasha, umm you, you`re a timelord arent you?`  
he looked at me with curiosity and shock  
`How do you know that, Tash,tash!!`  
i fainted away AGAIN.

 

   


	2. Hairy dream part 1

I opened my eyes to find myself no longer looking up at the doctor, but at some guy who more or less looks like him but younger and with a bit of a tan OH NO, NOT ESSEX double cringe YUCK.

`Umm, hey are you alright?, its just that this seems somewhat weird?` HMM, WEIRD DE JA VU MOMENT, ANYWAY ILL JUST PLAY ALONG FOR NOW  
`Uh yeah just fine thanks, umm silly question but, where am i?`  
`ha, don`t worry i`ve heard worse`CHEERS TOWIE RESIDENT `you are outside the pleasantville high school, why do ask?`  
OH CRAP`Oh, ok and just by coincedence is your name Tommy Dawkins?, by any chance` I whimpered slightly, considering the fact that this guy is a hariy (cute, heroic) werewolf, what could possible go wrong.  
`Wow lucky guess, um do you want a hand up?`PRAY HE HAS NO FLEAS,PERIOD he helped me up slowly, i could learn to like this,HA,FUNNY.  
`Uh yeah thanks, sorry about this, this blacking out thing is becoming a bit of a ocurence lately`  
`oh well you might need to go to the doc`s about that, anyway um best we better get in to school before the bell goes, i need to meet some people, you wanna come with`he said with a warm smile AWW, SO SWEET,LITTLE FUR BALL  
`ok sure` i said like a shy person I AM ! we started walking into the school just before the bell rang I CAN`T REALLY SAY `SAVED BY THE BELL` BUT ANYWAY,ON WITH THE STORY,ILL STAY QUIET,FOR A WHILEhehehehehe.

This school was huge,massive, i certainly reconised it from that programe from ages ago, `Big wolf on campus` BEST PROGRAME EVER,SORRY SHHH so we where walking along the corridor, i was just observing, like you do at the other students here, it was just your average college with your average college groups, the cheerleaders YUCK, the geeks EHH THEY ARE OK and then the preps HURLLLLLL,PRIMITVE TWATShehehehe.Suddenly a skinny average height guy with black spikey hair skidded to a halt in front of Tommy MERTON J DINGLE,THIS OUGHT TO BE INTERSTING.


	3. Hairy dream part 2

WOW THIS GUY LOOKS EVEN WIERDER IN PERSON cringeHA LOVE THAT WORD  
`So tommy, was wondering if you could, well maybe, just possible..`  
`what is it merton, spit out man` Tommy said, a little bit frustrated now  
`well the thing is..., i need help with homework` me and tommy both gave each other wierd looks at that point, since when did this guy need help with homework, the only time i have ever seen this guy really need help was when he got impregnated by that alienWONDER IF THAT`S HAPPENED YET ?????  
`Why and what help do you need with ??` tommy said with a little conffusion in his voice  
`umm ok, why because i am really terrible at this subject, and the anserw to what is Physical education` OHHH OK,NO LONGER CONFUSED,THIS GUY COULD PROBABLE DO EVERYTHING EXCEPT RUN AROUND A FEW LAPS heheheheheh.

`Umm sure, no problem merton` finally anserwing his question after what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly merton`s eye`s set on me, and tommy saw this and said  
`oh right forgot, umm merton this is um,i never asked your name, considering the fact that you guessed mine ha`  
`oh yeah` i said, i held my hand out to merton` im Tash, im kinda new here, like a exchange student i guess` he took my hand and shaked it slowly  
` hi im merton, tommy`s friend` he said, almost lovestruck HAHAHA `COUGH` LOVE HIM REALLY  
`nice to meet, umm i`d better get going, got somethings to sort out before lesson starts, see you guys later` i said removing my hand from mertons, and just randomly making my way down the hall  
`bye` they both said together HA.

I was just walking down the hallway, just observing the other students, when i walked past the what looked like a staff room, and me being the nosy person that i am,i listened in  
`I am looking for this young lady, tall in height and short brown hair and brown eyes, she would just be starting today ? THAT VOICE ???  
`and her name sir`asked the other person in the room, possible the headmaster`Tasha i believe, i dont know her second name`OH NO, HOW DID HE GET HERE  
`and your name please sir`  
`oh um Mr smith, john smith`DAMN I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, AND FAST!  
i suddenly heard movement in the room, and it was getting closer and closer CRAP, i ran away as fast as i could away from the door and him ITS NOT THAT I DONT LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING, GOD I LOVE THIS GUY, BUT , WELL IT`S JUST `BUT` AT THE MOMENT i managed to dogde past a few students and i quickly got into the ladies toilets I HOPE,I DIDN`T HAVE TIME TO READ THE SIGN, BUT A GIRL DID COME OUT OF THEM i slid into one of the cubicles and locked the door. I couldn`t go to class, cause for starters i have no book`s, and the teachers would be looking for me anyway  
`oh what am i going to do, i can`t just stay in here` WAIT yes i could, no one would notice me absent in class, i could stay here to school finishes, then sneak out the window and just run GREAT IDEA.I made my self comfortable on the toilet, i was going to be here a long time so i decided i would rest my eyes for a while, i was so tired, it wouldnt hurt. I soon feel asleep, and hoped this would all soon be over BOY, WHAT AM I THINKING.

 

SOMETIME LATER....

A sudden crash startled me, my eye`s opened in a flash and it was pitch black out  
`oh well, at least part of my plan is working so far` i said to myself, i searched through my bag which i had with me, and pulled out a tiny flashlight and turned it on, a bright light suddnely emmited from my tiny space  
`yes, we have light` i opened the door and checked my surroundings  
`all clear. lets move out` i said to my self AGAIN with enthusiasum and slight humour. I quietly krept out of the toilets and had a quick look up and down the hallway

`all seems fine, i wander where that noise came from` i whispered, i started to walk towards the entrance when a suddnely eruption of noise came from the same direction  
`crap,crap,crap, what do i do?` i said to myself worringly, i decided to try one of the classroom`s, strangely one of them was unlockedNOT GOOD I KNOW, BUT ANYWAY i ran into the classroom closing the door quietly, and hid behind the desk hopefuly out of sight, i gave a quick sigh of relief  
`wow that was close,to close` i wisppered, i could then just about see a few people in the hallway, i could hear them talking  
`come on, we have to find that werewolf before he hurts someone`   
`werewolf, oh no tommy` i had to get out of here before they mistake me for a werewolf.I slowly wiated for the group to pass before i made my move towards the door, i slowly opened the door  
`looks like they are gone, time to...` growl there was sudden growl from near by OH CRAP,HE IS HERE  
`crap, um tommy, tom...`a large hand suddnely covered my mouth CRAP,CRAP,CRAP, i screamed as loud as i could,but it only came out as a muffle, he also JUST A GUESS,AT THE `HE` wrapped an arm around my waist, picked me up and pulled me back into the classroom.I fought as hard as  could but he was strong, he put me back on the floor and forced me to crouch with him behind the desk again ONCE MORE, THEN THINGS ARE GONNA GET MESSY i took in a deep breath, and was about to scream as loud as i could, but he noticed, i was about to scream when  
`shhhh, don`t scream, i wont hurt you, i just want to talkSHAME, I JUST WANT TO SCREAM, GIT ill take my hand away, just don`t scream ok, i`m here to help, ok?`i gave a quick sigh of relief, and slowly nodded my head, he then removed his arm from my waist, and his hand from my mouth NOT HAIRY, NOT TOMMY SHAME, we both stood up gently, i turned around, and looked at the guys face NOT AGAIN  
`hello, again` i chuckeled, he put a hand in the air and started moving his fingers  
`hello,again` COPYCAT he siad with a warm grin

THE DOCTOR ...


	4. Hairy dream part 3

Well this was and arkward situation i was in, here i am trying to get out of this school and 3 problems pop up, 1) a group of rioters NOT SO BAD 2) a 904 year old time lord AKA The Doctor EHH, COULD BE WORSE, I GUESS and 3) a great big, hungry, fluffy O-0 werewolf THIS IS THE WORSE, BECAUSE THIS ONE IS MORE LIKELY TO EAT ME, AND GIVE ME FLEAS!!

Anyway back to the classroom ...

`So ..., where do we start then?` i said finaly breaking the arkward ex meets ex scene  
`welllllll, introductions we`ve done in a different place... and time` he kind of screwed his face up at his last sentence, he was probably as muched confused as i was, in fact, he was probably bewildered.  
`How about explanations?` i,well,you see ARGHHHH what am i supposed to say, `Oh hi mr time lord, this is all a nasty little dream of mine, i`m just going slightly NUTS,BONKERS,MAD,NUTS...AGAIN, oh and better yet to top of this Mad Hatters Tea Party YOU ARE NOT REAL !!!! would you like some tea with this nutty fruit cake?

`perhaps not here, OH REALLY  not in a place where a werewolf and rioters at every corner, k` think i might save my explanations for another time, and place.  
` True lets get back to the ... hold on, werewolf` WHOOPS maybe i should also explain to zed time lord ` oh and aswell as me being mad, we are in one of my dreams which i write down` AH NO, BEST KEEP THIS ONE TO MYSELF, AND PRAY TO GOD HE DOSENT DO THE WHOLE SPOCK THING ON ME, THAT MY TEMPT HIM TO TAKE ME TO SOME SPACE SHRINK.

He was now REALLY CONFUSED NOW  
`how do you know about the werewolf?` god he wont shut up WELL NIETHER WILL YOU hey HA MENTAL ARGUEMENT, MAYBE I SHOULD FIND A SHRINK @-@

`Hey, i have question to...` he quicky placed his hand over my mouth AGAIN, he hushed me HE WHAT, HE HUSHED ME oh shush :p CHILDISH. he quickly made his way other to the door to see what all the comotion was about, i quickly made my way to the door with him to hear what was going on, the rioters where all in a group outside the classroom with there torches and baseball bats REMINDS ME OF FRANKENSTIEN, WELL NOT THE BASEBALL BATS

`where the hell is that hairy devil, he cant of gone far, all the doors and windows are locked` this guy sounded like the leader of the group  
`this thing could easily get through any locked doors or windows with ease, lets just burn down this school, be rid of this hound for good` this one just sounded like the village idiot, but he had a point, if tommy wasnt feeling his normal hairy hero self, he could easily eat everyone here, door or not.  
  `No` this sounded like a woman`s voice,  
`my children go to this school, all our children go to this school, we cant burn this place down, we need to set a trap for this thing, but not here, lets go and work this out` thank god for the common sense of women, didnt really feel like being a roast chicken NOT A BIG FAN OF CHICKEN, TO DRY.  
they left in a hurry, but as they left i was able to catch a quick look at there faces, something didnt seem right, there emotions looked just odd somehow.As soon as they had all left, me and the doctor both made our way into the corridor, making sure there were no werewolfs or rioters in the building, all was clear,  
`did you notice something odd about there faces` he said mor serious now, but still a puzzled tone in his voice,  
`yeah, there faces were, well they didnt look right` i said also puzzled  
`correct YAY one of the symptons of menticide`  
`menticide, whats that?` i started to feel a bit worried now  
`mind control` mind conrtol, i dont remeber this in my dream, something isint right.  
`mind control, but who, where, wait a minute, is this mind controler in this school` his face suddenly formed a massive gin, he was actually enjoying this moment HE WONT LATER  
` Ha brilliant, i like you already YAY, I THINK correct someone is controling these people, short range communications aswell`  
`you mean he or she is in the basement, maybe` he looked surprised at that last sentence,  
`very good, yep, he is lurking somewhere in the basement in this school`  
` and im guessing the next thing your gonna say is that we are both going to go down into the cold dark basement, find this guy, and put a stop to his evil plan HAHA, LOVE IT and then save this town` whilst my great speech was in motion, we both made our way towards the `basment` door, he unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver and held the door open with a childish grin on his face,  
`after you` he said in a posh voice  
`hehehe, why thank you` we both started to make our way down TO THE BASEMENT OF DOOM, HAHAHAH


	5. Hairy dream part 4

whilst me and the doctor made our way down the basement stairs to find this evil mind controling loon THATS A MOUTHF you know what, no mind conversation in this chapter, sorry if you dont like it, but it will come back later, i promise.

Anyway we were making our way down the stairs having a small conversation into what was going on,  
`so me being an all knowing time lord super duper genius, i have know idea what is going on, first i meeet youin a desert and you disapear in a flash, then i find you in this american highschool with a werewolf,mindless rioters and an evil lab assistant, i think is time for some long awaited anserws`.  
Him being  behind me, allowed me to look and feel extremly worried at this percise moment in time, what was i going to say to him, i just wanted to keep running from this guy, i didnt know what was happening or what was going to happen. We  had reached the bottom of the stairs as he finished his questoning sentence,  even though there were no lights on and the only the light of his sonic screwdriver giding our way to the source of this almighty mindcontroler, he must of sensed my mood, especialy since he had the blue light shinning in my eyes and face, and just my general direction.  
`whats up?, you seemed on a high upstairs, now you have sunk like the titanic, my fault the first time not the second` the second time???  
`uhh, ok just going to leave that titanic thing, is just, i know whats going on`  
`what is it? my eyes were fixed on the floor, i didnt dare look up at his face, he took my hand and we both sat down on a couple of crates in the corner of the room, he didnt let go of my hand the whole time, he then used is other hand and gently raised my face till our eyes were locked in contact,  
`tell me what happened, and whats happening` tears were pushing against my eyes  
`these places i end up in a the moment, they arent at random, these things at are ocurring in these places are not just random either` words were just rolling out of my mouth, they wouldnt stop,  
`every now and again, i have these dreams in which i can phisycaly feel body interactions`  
`okay, an uncommon gift, but why are we jumping places, universis even`  
`as far as im aware of, these like plots are at the moment are ocurring in the right order`  
`order?, what you mean there is a list?  
`yes, i write my dreams down every time i have a very detailed one, and for some reason ...`  
`they are coming to life, like a story, a fantasy story`  
`but what i dont understand is, why are you here?`  
`perhaps im a key person in your dreams` a smile began to form on my face, i felt all this pressure and and worry flowing out of my body, it felt nice, he smiled back,  
`thats better, come on` we both stood up and he finaly released my hand, i suddenly noticed a glowing light coming from a nearby door,  
`hey doctor, what glows green, is kind of creepy and lives in the basement?` suddnely looking in my direction, his grin got even bigger, his face must hurt like hell,  
`a evil mastermind base`  
`ding ding we have a winner` we both chuckled slightly at my comment.

he unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver and we slowly stepped inside to find a man at this great big console glowing extremly brightly,  
`um hello strange person, im tash he is the doctor, pleasure to meet you` really, just no, no  
`ah, natasha and the doctor, i would of thought you would of got here sooner, though i guess you would of had a heart to heart talk about whats going on here`  
`O-0` O-0, ok mister trigger happy  
`umm, ok sherlock, any chance of turning off your machine, perhaps`  
`ah yes, my little toy, and no not sherlock, more like his buddy` the man spun around and i immediately reconsided his face, James Moriarty  
`O-0, really ha` this guy was never in my dreams, never, he is gay, no offence to gays but seriously  
`umm ok we need to stop you, so, just, go` not sure what the doctor was doing, but he hadnt said a word, suddenly all the lights in the room went off and i couldnt see a thing,  
`hey who turned out the lights, doctor?, doctor?!`  
`will see you soon doctor and you aswell natasha` suddenly the room went silent, i was now feeling very worried, the room suddnely filled with a white blinding light  
`oh no here we go again, see ay soon doctor`


	6. Dream of a genius part 1

After the light clears, i seem to be standing in an alley way in the middle of the day,  
`oh joy, where am i now?, and what in gods name am i wearing` other than wearing  a tight `gasping` corset, i also wore a long dark green skirt and a matching green blouse,top,thing OH I DONT KNOW,ITS A LONG GREEN DRESS OK !!!!  
`huh,19th century i guess, awesome !!` i have always wanted to wear this type of dress `gasp` blimey, talking is bad I AGREE, SHUSH you first. After making some quick adjustments to my outfit (like allowing air to my lungs) i decided to have a look around my new surroundings before getting myself into any sort of trouble. The plot to this dream was somewhat a haze to me at the moment SURLY THAT IS A GOOD THING ah, is this an off button i see DONT.YOU.DARE whoops,anyway.

Not sure what was going to happen, i decided to find out where i was, i walked towards the end of the alley and found myself completely surrounded by people walking up and down the street,  
`wow, this i could learn to like` i decided to tag along behing a couple till i could find something reconisable and discover where i am.

It felt like we had been walking round for hours, nobody gave me a glance, they just all minded there own buisness as i did mine, which was all good for the time being. A sudden loud chime made me jump a bit, i turned around to see where the sound was coming from, another chime struck the air, i looked up and saw an enormous clock,  
`Big ben,parliment, wait oh no not london`. Now i was really confused,since when did i dream about london, or big ben,  
`there she is watson, quickly` a loud male voice quickly grabbed my attention, i scanned around my surroundings to find where the voice was coming from when i noticed a man pushing his way towards me throught the crowd, his face looked very familiar but why,not knowing what was going to happen i decided not to stick around to find out, i then started to push in the other direction.  
`Holmes !!!, are you just going to stand there ?, do something !!` holmes??, what the heck is going on ?, i continued to push throught the crowds, fear and worry began to creep up on me, not really wanting to be withinn 3 feet of these two i didnt stop,  
`stop !!, you need to come with us`  
`hey genius, think again` i managed to push free from the crowd and was now running at full speed to get away and back to the alley, and hoepfuly out of here.

Not daring to look behind me, i breathed a deep wishful sigh of relief when i finally reached the mouth of the alleyway, i quickly looked both ways to see if i was being followed, good thing that i wasnt, i began to catch my breath when 2 sets of arms hooked themselfs around me and pulled me deep into the alley, i didnt know who they were but i had a pretty good guess,  
`let me go, help help !!!!!`i struggled against there hold but they were alot stronger and older than me, and there were, 2 of them  
`please let me go, help!!!`  
`shhh, keep quiet, we are not going to hurt you, you need to come with us` i couldnt see either one of the men, but i knew i wasnt going to make it easy for them  
`no!!, help somebody !!` i cried as loud as i could but they just kept shushing me. I thought of one last option, i knew it seemed like a long shot for me, but screamming was my last chance to get away,  
`quick holmes, just use it, but not to much, just enough to calm her down` the other man sounded like he was openning a bottle of some sort, then i saw im take out a white cloth from his pocket, Oh dear,  
`no,wait!!, please dont, please!!`  
`shh,just calm down and take deep breaths, you`ll be fine` terror quickly came over me, i was scared, really scared, there was one last chance, i really had to belt it out for any one to hear  
`Help !!!! help m..` my cry was cut off when holmes clamped the cloth over my nose and mouth,  
`now just take deep breaths` this was holmes now, i tried holding my breath in for as long as i could, i really wasnt making it easy for them, i had to figure out a plan and quick,  
`quick watson, push againts her midsection, its loose meaning she finds it difficult to breath` damn it, watson pushed with all strenght against my stomach causing me to gasp hugely, the scent quickly invaded my body causing my head to swim, i soon became light headed, my strenght began to flow out of my body  
`thats it, just relax, ` his last words echoed in my mind, darkness soon washed over me.


	7. Dream of a genius part 2

I felt so cold, blood was draining from my body, the pain had past but he continued to drain me dry, i began to feel weak, this was it, i was his meal, his prize, i closed my eyes allowing the sweet abyss to take me into its warm arms, its tobacco scent,wait, what !!!!

I opened my eyes to find a man on top of me, he was staring directly at me, i praticaly screamed in his face at a extremly high pitch, he covered my mouth with his hand instantly, it stank of tobacco and whiskey, reluctantly i bit his hand allowing me to shout at him,  
`get of me you drunk!!!`  
`who are you?`  
`im none of your buisness !!` i shouted, again, i struggled to get him of me, so i could run for it, he managed to pin my arms above my head and was now straddled on my top of my waist,  
`i swear if you dont get of me right now, i will boot you and your buddies ass back to elementary on a one way trip`  
`what,now?`  
`YES !!!, NOW !!!` god, where is the doctor when you need him.

`Are you alright...SHERLOCK !!!!!` a booming voice suddenly shook the room, we both turned our heads to see Dr Watson standing in the doorway looking as though he was about to erupt like a volcano,  
`what are you doing ?` i saw my chance, i thrusted my waist up and twisted my whole body sideways causing him to fall of the bed and land on the floor, loudly, i then realised it wasnt just Sherlock pinning me down, he had also tied my wrist to the corners of the bed, they were now standing at the foot of the bed, staring at me,  
`un.tie.me.now` i said in a clam voice,  
`please` they both looked at each other for a moment, they then proceded to untie my wrists and helped me to stand up,  
`thank you` `i` then proceded to trip them up and then tied on of their legs together, they were now struggling to stand up or untie the rope,  
`now, explain to me what the hell is going on and why you kidnapped me?` they both finaly stood up, they couldnt get very far, but i stood a few feet away from them just to be sure,  
` well for starters im not drunk, i have merely been experimenting with a new type of drug, being the test subject of thus product and, surving with no physical damage, yet...`  
`test subject, you purely drugged and kidnapped me for your bloody test !!` whilst i was planning a way to kill Sherlock, Dr Watson was busy trying to untie himself from the detective,  
`yes and no, testing was only partly why, the primary reason is still ongoing, its our current case`  
`what case?,how am i involed?, i ve barely been here long enough to be involved in this case of yours` Dr Watson was nearly done untying himself from the detective, i had to be quick, case or no case,  
`youve been here long enough to insert yourself on someones hitlist, by my deductions so far, someone has been following you around all day up to the point where we caught you and brought you here`  
`did you reconigse who it was?,who he was ?` they were both now fully untied, i was slowly backing away from them and towards the door, they were quickly coming forwards,  
`you need to stay here, were you`ll be safe` they were now within reaching distants, i saw my chance to escape, i wasnt going to get any more information out of either of them,  
`no !!` i span on my heels and bolted down the stairs where i bumped into there landlady, Mrs Hudson,  
`oh hello dear, how are you feeling?` sometimes i wonder how she puts up with them, well mostly just Sherlock,  
`oh,better,thank you, if you just excuse me, i really need to get home, thank you for your hospitality` i walked quickly to the door to find it locked,  
`oh for pity..., Mrs Hudson !`  
`yes my dear, oh no, has Sherlock bolted the door again`again ???  
`halt!, Mrs Hudson, this young lady is very ill` both Sherlock and John were half way down the stairs,  
`Mrs Hudson, for christmas, i suggest a straight jacket for Mr Holmes,no better yet, a cage` once again i was running like the wind, i turned into a sort of lounge and noticed that there back door was open,  
`score` i saw freedom,  
`look out!!` thats all i heard, before i tripped over Dr Watsons dog, i went head first into a table with a bang, i groaned in pain and quickly blacked out.


	8. Dream of a genius part 3

My head was hurting like hell, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to remember or not to what happened earlier today, or yesterday, heck I don’t know. Hopefully I would find out soon, and even more hopefully find the doctor.  
   
Before I could even begin thinking about planning my next move, my forehead began to feel cold and wet and a sudden woff of tea invaded my nose softly and gentle like, the thought of Sherlock standing by me with a pot of tea and a floral tea cup on a tray whilst, yes whilst wearing a dress puckering his full-on rouge lips was just, ehh, yuck, just unpleasant. As I cracked my eyes open it took me a moment to identify who was sitting next to me, thankfully it was Mrs Hudson’s surprised grin that greeted me and my aching head,  
` Oh my dear, how are you feeling? `  
I groaned a little `been better, are `they` about? `  
` Thankfully no, they left over an hour ago to attend to an errand of some sort, anyway, best be getting on with lunch`  
It was only when I began to sit up that she was nearly out of the room,  
` Mrs Hudson! ` I called after her; she poked her head round the frame of the door,  
` Yes dear`  
` Thank you`  
` oh dearie, your welcome` as she left the room, my thoughts once again rushed around my head like hyper bees, what was I going to do?, the plan of just walking out the door, or jumping out the window, would more than likely end up with me being caught by Sherlock and Dr Watson and dragged back inside, perfect waste of energy, and patience.  
   
As the day dragged on, Mrs Hudson forced me to have some lunch, orders from Doc w, with hints from detective show off, `don’t let her leave the room`, to be honest, that was probably his third attempt at that sentence.  
I felt like I was a prisoner, but I wasn’t, in a lot of ways they saved me, but did I need saving.  
And the doctor, where was he? , god I missed him, wait, what, what am I saying! , this isn’t even real, the doctor, Sherlock, Watson, Mrs Hudson, it’s all just nothing, I slowly walked over to a window in the room and sat down next to it, gazing out at the gloomy sky and its even gloomier occupants down below on the grimy streets of London, I cried myself to sleep, I was so lost, the darkness was comforting.  
   
As I slowly began to awake from my nap, I was greeted by a ray of sunshine, it felt nice and warm on my face and skin, the kind of feeling I needed at the moment. The feeling was soon lost when I heard the door to the room open, hoping I would be greeted by the familiar kind hearted figure of the landlady was instantly crushed when instead to my surprise, the first person to come into the room was actually the rear end of Dr Watson, but he seemed to be carrying something, it looked heavy, then the ball dropped, he was carrying someone’s limp legs,  
`Oh my god!!!` Watson looked as though he was struggling with the body, I was about to make it even worse for him, I quickly rushed over to him, my eyes then widened in fright as I looked at the shoes on the persons feet, red converse trainer’s, they, they didn’t.  
`What have you done? ` as he began carrying the rest of the body in the room I saw the rest of the person,  
`doctor! ` I ran to his side as the two men placed him on the couch, he was completely out of it,  
` you know this man? `  
`yes, he’s, he`s my friend, my god what did you do to him? ` as I looked up to give both of them a death glare, I realised what Sherlock was wearing,  
`what the hell are you wearing! ` he looked like some drag act gone badly wrong, if that was even possible. He was wearing so much makeup on his face, it kind of reminded me of a clowns makeup, I don’t like clowns, especially a clown drag queen, his wig wasn`t quite positioned properly on his head, hopefully that was the result of the doctor fighting back and his dress, I don’t think Mrs Hudson will be to happy.  
   
I quickly returned my thoughts back to the doctor, whilst Sherlock had gone out of the room, Watson had now crumpled into a chair looking absolutely exhausted and I had positioned the doctor so that his head was now on my lap, he looked so peaceful on my lap, I guess it was a rarity to see him sleeping, too bad I couldn’t just wake him up now, perhaps persuade him to chuck the detective into a black hole,  
` have you eaten anything today?` my mind was elsewhere when I heard Dr Watson speaking to me,  
`sorry`  
`have you had anything to eat today?, has Mrs Hudson given you any food today?, did you eat it?`  
`oh yeah, yes she has, not too long ago`  
`good, good` it was then did Sherlock finally return to the room, his face was no longer full of lipstick and blush, normal clothes, now was the time to interrogate the great Sherlock Holmes.  
   
`Why have you brought him here?, I wasn’t even seen with this man?`  
`this man I, well we to believe that this is the person trying to kill you, though it seems you have grown attached to your killer, which seems a bit, well, stupid` stupid, stupid !, that does it,  
`you know what, considering your some great detective, you’re not half thick as brick, I know this man, he`s not trying to kill me, this man’s been trying to help me, he`d never try and kill anyone, he wouldn’t, he`s not like that`  
`are you sure it’s the same man, why wasn’t he with you when you were walking around London?` Dr Watson interjected,  
`I don’t know, perhaps he thought there was something wrong, it’s definitely him, I mean look at his feet..` I leaned forward and pointed at his red converse trainers,  
`do you know anyone around here with shoes like these?, we are not from here, this isn’t the killer you’re looking for, keeping both of us here is a waste of time` at that moment, I felt something shifting in my lap, I looked down and saw that he was starting to wake up,  
`how can he be waking up so soon, that’s not possible` Sherlock said somewhat surprised, I ignored him as at that point, the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at me,  
`hello` he said a bit groggy like,  
`hello, you ok?` I was so happy that he was ok, for now,  
`mmm, one heck of a headache, what happened?`  
`you wouldn’t believe me if I told you`.


	9. Dream of a genius part 4

Luckily the Doctor understood the whole Sherlock Holmes and Watson situation, but unfortunately it didn’t have the mirror effect on them, they still blamed him for the other killings, which brings us up to this point,  
`Okay, why don’t we all walk to the police station, Mr Smith will hand himself over and then we can talk this through okay` the doctor who was now sitting in an armchair, in handcuffs gave me a slight confused look whilst Holmes and Watson were talking it over, he mouthed over to me,  
What are you doing? I then mouthed back with I slight annoyed face,  
Tardis, big blue police box, duh! Maybe not the `duh` bit but still, he then gave me that `ah I got it` look, dingbat, at that point whilst Watson was getting the coats, Sherlock came over to us,  
`After careful consideration, we have decided to take both of you to the station where you both will be placed under arrest and sentenced In due course`  
`Ah good` then it clicked, and me and the Doctor both shouted together,  
`What? ` Sherlock now seemed rather pleased with himself, I never gave the Doctor a chance to speak when I started one of my famous rants,  
`What the hell? , why am I suddenly being arrested as well? , what have I done? ` I noticed the Doctor puffing out his cheeks, I think he realised he wasn’t going to get a hedge way in this scrap,  
`Firstly you ran away from the scene, innocent people don’t run, secondly, it`s pretty obvious that not only do you know this man, but you clearly have limerence with him also` Watson had now had his coat on and passed the other to Sherlock, he also had a pair of cuffs in hand,  
`Right, the only reason why I ran was because I had a couple of lunatics chasing after me and also…` I stopped a moment and turned to face the Doctor, he must have been dozing off because he clearly wasn’t paying any attention what so ever, I crouched next to him and whispered in his ear,  
`What does Limerence mean? ` He turned to whisper in my ear,  
`It means romantic interest` I felt my cheek flush hot red, I then stood up, cleared my throat and wiped myself down, I’ve never felt so embarrassed, I mean he is hot and all that, but I`m not going to tell him that, though at the moment I don’t think words are needed, he could clearly see me blushing, as did the rest of the rooms occupants, for a moment I was lost for words, then I did something really stupid, like stick a dunce on my head stupid, I stuck out my arms in front of me and sighed in annoyance,  
`I’ll come quietly`.

 

Nobody’s perfect, certainly not the Doctor, if he hadn’t of got himself caught, we wouldn’t be stuck in this mess, once Watson had me in cuffs, I don’t know how he managed to do it, but the Doctor persuaded them both to let us walk behind them with a promise that neither of us would run off and walk nice and quietly to the station, seriously, why would anyone fall for that, I just stood there and let him do the talking, I made occasionally chuckle but they ignored me. We were walking through the streets of London when the Doctor walked closer to me, I did my best to ignore as I had a funny feeling of what he was going to say,  
`So, that thing just now about the `limerence`, what was that all about? ` I looked at him and he had a stupid grin on his face like a child, I turned my head and kept walking,  
`Don’t know what you mean, Mr Smith` he kept his pace with me, I could sense a wave of taunting, it was like talking to my dad,  
`Well can`t be helped I suppose, you know`  
`Don’t flatter yourself, your like how old, was it oh 900, 1000 years old, stop me when I`m close` he seemed to find the conversation funny, I then decided to change the subject before I fell into that subject,  
`So, any ideas on how to ditch dumb and dumber? ` Then like a magician, he waved his hand in front of me, cuff less, I think I was more angry than surprised,  
`You took your sweet time` he placed a finger to his lips and pointed and Sherlock and Watson in front, then as quickly he came round the back of me, and with a quick buzz of the sonic screwdriver, my hands were free, I rubbed my wrist as he now came round to the side of me, we walked at a slow pace as we didn’t want to get the attention of the two detectives,  
`So now what, where is the Tardis? ` Without breaking a stride, the Doctor pointed to his right, and just as we were walking past a building, in the alley, I saw a slightly dirty but recognisably blue box,  
`Nice timing` the Doctor grinned with excitement, he grabbed my hand and we both turned and headed for the Tardis, we made it about 4 feet before we heard someone shout at us, big surprise,  
`Oi you two, stop! ` we both quickly turned our heads and saw that both detectives where now both running after us, the Doctor then broke into a run whilst still holding my hand, as we grew closer to the Tardis my heart suddenly jumped a beat, he snapped his fingers and the Tardis doors swung open, he ran inside whilst I stopped and locked the doors, I leaned against the door catching my breath whilst the doctor was pushing buttons and pulling levers, so much was going through my head, I hadn’t even thought about the impossibility of standing in the Tardis, I was much more concerned about what the Doctor just did, The doctor learnt to do that from River Song when he was with Donna, after he split with Donna, he did those extra episodes, then the Master came back, and then, he regenerated.  
I turned round to look at him and he was now sat down on the seat next to the main console, he was still trying to get his breath back, I myself was now taking in the fact that I was standing in the actual Tardis, my mind felt like it was going to burst, it was impossible, just completely impossible,  
`Oh right yes, this is it, my Tardis, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space` I knew it already, but I think he enjoys saying, he likes the reaction he gets, but with the best will in the world, I couldn’t get the thought of him and the master out of my head, I didn’t want to see him die,  
`Tasha, what`s wrong` he pounced over to me making me jump slightly, I was confused on what to say, his confusing look didn’t help me either,  
`I just, it’s hard to take in, everything that’s going on at the moment, werewolves, Sherlock Holmes, you` he nodded his head in agreement, I think my lie has worked, thank god, we both stood silent for a moment before he started up again,  
`Anyway since you`re going to be here for a while, I’ll find you a room, and some clothes` I looked down and realised I was still in the now tattered Victorian dress,  
`Much obliged` he chuckled lightly, then he spun round ran across the room and legged it down the stairs, I slowly walked towards the console and gently placed my hand against the main Chamber, I felt it hum against my hand, I smiled lightly at the sensation, it felt comforting and warming, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of the inevitable, he was going to regenerate someday, it’s a fix point in time, but, he will always be the Doctor, no matter what he looks like,  
`Ready!! ` I took my hand away from the chamber and ran off to find the Doctor, and some clothes.


	10. Ninja dream part 1

It had been a few days since our run in with Sherlock and Watson and the Doctor seemed his normal bouncy self, but I had so much playing on my mind, the moment the Doctor clicked his fingers causing the Tardis doors to open, I felt a part of my heart crumble away, was I really going to have to watch him die and then regenerate, no, I couldn’t bear to watch it for real, I can’t even watch the episode anymore, it`s too much.  
I was sat on the chair by the main console, the Doctor was just messing around with the levers and buttons, I must have been zoning out, cause there was then a loud cough coming from the doctor making me stir, I looked at him blankly and noticed that he had a cheeky grin on his face, I looked confused at him,  
`What? ` I asked slightly annoyed, he just returned his gaze back to the buttons and shrugged his shoulders,  
`Nothing, your just doing it again that’s all, it’s funny` what is he on about,  
`What? , what is funny? ` I stood up and joined him by the console, he seemed to be teasing me, like my dad does,  
`You zone out a lot, it’s actually quite interesting, what are you thinking about? ` He stopped fiddling about and looked at me in the eyes for a moment, this wasn’t something I could deny, I do it a lot at work, my colleagues can even see when I do it, its entertainment for them,  
`Just stuff, random things, I like going into my own little world, it`s sometimes better than reality` it always has been, I looked down to the console controls and thought about my life for a moment, it isn’t the best, but it could be worse, I barely registered the Doctor coming in for a hug, I nuzzled my head into his shoulder as he hugged me tightly, I felt comforting but also hard at the same time, was this fair?.  
At that moment, the Tardis jolted unexpectedly and both me and the Doctor fell on to the cold floor, as I lay on the floor confused for a second the Doctor quickly jumped back up and tried to stop the Tardis form shaking, I reached up the for the leather seats whilst he was running round the console,  
`Doctor! , for pity sake make it stop! ` Then all of a sudden, it did, I breathed a deep sigh of relief, but I refused to let go of the chair, this flipping ship has a mind of its own,  
`It’s stopped now, you can let go`  
`Nope` he moved over in front of me, leaning sarcastically on the chair,  
`We’ve landed now, come on` I huffed as I stood up slowly, he raced over to the doors as I slowly trundled after him, he slung on his brown trench coat and opened the doors, he then stood back, shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled happily,  
`After you` I grabbed my coat and poked my head out of the door before the Doctor gently pushed me forward out of the Tardis and locked it.

 

I`m not overly sure what possessed the Tardis to land here, for some reason it decided to land in an opening to an alley way, luckily on the way out of it, it was the evening but with the amount of lit of convenience shops and apartments, it wasn’t easy to tell, I stood out of the edge of the pavement and looked up and down the road in confusion, the Doctor soon joined me, same expression on his face,  
`Where are we? ` He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head,  
`Well, I thought you would know that, you knew where we were the last few times`  
`Yeah due to basic hints, and besides you’re the all-knowing time lord, you been to pretty much everywhere, at least twice` we both started walking along the pavement, we mostly kept silent whilst we were walking down the street, the occasional pizza delivery moped whizzed past us, I soon began to feel hungry, I then reached over to the Doctor and yanked on his arm like a child to a parent,  
`Need food` he smiled lightly as we kept on walking, surely he needed food as well.

 

We soon reached a pizza place which seemed pretty peaceful at the moment, whilst the Doctor was scrutinising about what to have, I managed to find a takeaway leaflet for the place, it was only when I found the address for it did things really start to click, Manhattan, why here? , why not New York? ,  
`Right what are you having? , just to say I haven’t got much money on me` I literally paid next to no attention to him as I tried to figure out the connection, I never had a dream that really pointed out that I was in Manhattan, the Doctor quickly plucked the leaflet out of my hands and scanned it quickly, he looked at me for a moment, scanning my face,  
`Manhattan? , why Manhattan? , not that I don’t mind Manhattan, but just why? `  
`How should I know? , maybe it`s something to do with you or something, I don’t know` nobody said this stuff was going to be easy, but this just takes the cake, but then, I had a thought, I picked up a nearby paper and went through the pages looking for a certain thing,  
`What is it? `What are you looking for? ` He pulled out his brainy specks and looked at the paper,  
`Here, look at this report` I pointed out a section to him and he read it out loud,  
`Uh another sighting of mystery figure clearing up the streets after another foot clan attack, the police have named him, The Night watcher. Do you recognise any of this? ` I felt my body shake with excitement and fear at the same time, I can`t believe it, he raised an eyebrow at me as I started act really hyper,  
` You okay, you look, happy, that’s a little bit scary, considering` kill joy, I left my hunger behind and walked outside the Doctor shocked at the sudden action quickly followed me out,  
`Hang on a minute, slow down, where are we going? `  
`Doctor, being a teenager in a 900 year old body, have you ever heard of Teenage mutant ninja turtles? ` He had to think for a moment, he looked as though he had head of them,  
`Considering that, never, what about these turtles? ` I grabbed his hand in mine and started walking, well it was more like pacing,  
`I can`t believe I`m saying this, but we are going turtle hunting`  
`Okay then, of we go turtle hunting, allons-y! ` Then to my shock he starting pulling me into a run, oh this is going to be fun.   


	11. Ninja dream part 2

Once again we were having another 5 minute break from turtle hunting, so far no luck, if anything they were hiding from him, whilst I was sat down on the pavement catching my breath, he was busy pacing up and down street, although at some point it seemed more like a gallop,  
`Come on, where`s your enthusiasm gone, you were jumping for joy when we got here` oh really, for reals,  
`Its back at the pizza place along with my appetite, and what do you expect, `ninja` hello? , it`s in the name, there not exactly running round in florescent shirts and bike bells` he stopped for a moment at looked up to the rooftops, he then looked at me, he didn’t say anything, he just looked at me,  
`What?!`  
`Bike bells? ` I gave him that `shut up` look, he grinned delightfully, a sudden blare of alarm bells startled us both, whilst I was standing up the doctor had already bolted of towards the noise,  
`That’s right, don’t wait up, I’ll just get on my scooter and putt putt off` at that moment, that’s exactly what I did.

How he missed it I don’t know, but literally on the opposite side of the street, was a pizza scooter, ironic just doesn’t say it, but then this whole thing going on, I don’t think a word exists, anyway I quickly started the bike and followed the blaring sound of the alarms, as I rounded the corner, I could see the doctor running along the street, as I sped up a little, he began to slow his pace as I began to match his, but he refused to look in my direction, I just smiled at him, a nice big cheesy smile,  
`Having fun there Usain, gaining points on your Fitbit` that earned me a right funny look, I slowed down just enough for him to get on the bike, I actually felt an odd sensation as his arms wrapped securely round my waist, I could feel his two hearts beating against my chest, could I really be falling for him, could I really cope with the future that was coming,  
`Yo check it out! , express delivery pizza! ` The tightening of his arms brought me out of my zone,  
` Look out! ` I gasped as we screeched to halt, we twisted round to the side as I put my foot down to stop us from tilting over, my heart was racing as the doctor helped me of the bike as I seemed to be frozen in shock, all I could think about was him in that chamber, the radiation slowly killing him, he lifted my face up to his, a sudden flash of his pain shot through me making me scream at him, I tried to back away from him but he held me tightly, he was mouthing things at me but I had this constant ringing in my ears, it was becoming unbearable, It felt like they were bleeding, just before I passed out I saw the 4 turtles coming up behind the doctor, my head couldn’t cope, I collapsed in his arms, the ringing finally stopped.  
`No! , why didn’t you listen to me, I told you it was going to happen, why did you take me with you? ` His eyes were full of guilt, my heart was reaching out to his, begging him to stop, I screamed in anger as he reached for the switch,  
`Doctor!!`  
The moment collapsed and I could hear voices nearby,  
`Hey bud, your friends coming round` I could hear voices, and I could feel that I was coming to, but the darkness didn’t subside, I flinched a little as I felt a pair of hands help me sit up, but it was still so dark, I couldn’t see anything,  
`It’s alright it`s me, how are you feeling? ` I couldn’t speak for a moment, I reached out to try and find him, I smiled a little as I felt his spikey hair brushing against my fingers, but I longed to see his face again,  
`What`s wrong, tell me` I felt tears welling up in my eyes, my hands enclosed in his,  
`I can`t see you, anything, lights out` I chuckled a little at my slight hysteria, I took a deep breath as he held my face in his hand, I could hear his sonic screwdriver buzzing away at my face, the room went silent for a moment,  
`That’s right, pill on the pressure why don’t you, how bad is it? `  
`Well, I`m not sure what happened, but from the looks of it, your body just did that whole, if freezes turn it off and on again, and your optic nerve is still rebooting, but other than that it`s all good, can you see anything yet? `  
` You make me sound like a phone, that’s encouraging, umm hang on a tick` I blinked a couple of times and soon after, I began to see a couple of fuzzy images, including the doctor, he wasn’t very clear, but there was enough of him there for me to see, we both laughed as I went to fluff up his hair,  
`Was all good till I saw this bean pole in front of me` it felt comforting as he went in for a hug, it lasted for a while which felt nice, as we let go I was able to get a good look around where I was, even though my vision was still a bit fuzzy, I could still these great big turtles sat round a table munching through boxes of pizza`s, the Doctor moved over slightly as master Splinter came and sat down in front of me, he held out his hand to mine, I placed my hand in his, I imagined that his hand would of felt bony and a bit fragile,  but I was comforted by the fact that it felt strong and lean, his fur felt nice on my hand,  
`It is a pleasure to meet you both, your friend tells me that you know of us, and also of the foot clan` I could now sense the turtles were suddenly interested in the conversation, one of the turtles actually came over and sat next to his master, I had to squint a little to see who it was, the light blue material wrapped over his eyes confirmed that it was Leonardo,  
`I`m sorry to bother you, but how much do you know of us, and the foot clan? ` I cast a quick glance at the Doctor, and for once he was no help whatsoever, I turned back to Splinter and Leo, now all of them had come in to join the conversation,  
`Well, there is a limit to what I know, but there is someone we are looking for, or to put it better, someone that needs to be found` the Doctor was scratching his head for a moment and then it came to him,  
`Moriarty, Morairty! , right we are off, thank you` the Doctor grabbed my hand and we were soon heading out of the room, he stopped though just before the sewer line, we both turned round and saw that the turtles were following us, we both looked at each other and then back to them,  
`Right then, who is leading them out` Leonardo said to no one in particular, without hesitation, Mikey pounced over to us and looped his arm around mine, he held is hand out towards the sewers,  
`My lady, may I escort you` I smiled as the Doctor sulked a little, I then looped my arm around his as well,  
`Aren’t I lucky, let`s go gentleman` we both started walking along the sewer line, but something told me this wasn’t going to be a simple as It should be.                          


	12. Ninja dream part 3

At this moment I couldn’t really judge my eye sight as we walked along the completely pitch black sewer, the only reason why I was moving along was because I was holding onto the Doctors coat, and Mikey being in front of him, my hand was getting so sweaty holding on to the Doctor I had to keep letting go and wiping the sweat on my jeans,  
`How much further is it? ` We then stopped and it all became silent, he pulled me closer to him, I hooked my hand around his arm,  
`Why have we stopped? ` I whispered,  
` Do you hear that? ` Nothing, no traffic, no people,  
`Please tell me Mikey is still in front of us` He sighed,  
`I lost him about 10 minutes ago` oh come on,  
`Unless that’s your concept of a human sense of humour, you have got to be kidding me, so where are we then? ` He carried on walking, this time a little quicker,  
` No idea` fat lot of good he is, how could he loose a 7 foot turtle, yeah I get he is a trained ninja, but that’s no excuse for leaving us behind in the dark, he could of taken me with him, still we kept going along the tunnel.  
A few hours later we started to hear some faint noises above us, at first it was a few cars, then as we were getting further along, we could hear lots of guys shouting orders, it must have been some sort of gang, of course the only one I could think of was the foot clan, bearing that in mind we didn’t turn back, we both wanted a piece of the action. Coming up to the end of the tunnel we finally saw a way out, a drain cover directly above us, the Doctor being a gentlemen went up the ladder first, he lifted the cover up a little to check, giving the all clear he climbed out of the sewer and I followed swiftly behind, luckily he wasn’t feeling stupid enough to be a hero and was waiting by the sewer opening, we were well covered by crates surrounding the hole, cause about 10 feet away was a group of youths training, we were both hiding behind a crate waiting for Mikey to turn up, a long time I might add,  
`Doctor, I realise you are not much of a fighter, but my patience is not well known` he just sat there staring into space, pun not intended,  
`I am aware, I was waiting for you, do you hear that? ` We both went silent for a moment,  
` Once again no, why are you waiting for me? `  
`Hey dudes` Mikey was perched on top of the crates, I looked over the crates and saw the youths all lying on the floor, I quickly glanced at the Doctor, he held a smirk on his face, I ignored him and hoped over the crate, I was actually a tad disappointed, 5 years of martial arts and half a ton of self-defence videos, oh well, will take it out on the Doctor later,  
`Well considering you’re a woman, I would off expected more from you, but I guessed I answered my own question` me and the Doctor both spotted Moriarty sat on a large crate backed up by the foot clan, oh yeah,  
`At least I know how to boil an egg you middle class tart! ` That annoyed him, a slight bluff but he didn’t need to know that,  
`None of this matters, soon enough none of this will mean anything, you know it and so do I`  
`Enough chit chat you French poodle, let`s dance` the foot clan moved forward blocking Moriarty from view, I was about to go head long when two of the turtles landed in front of me, Mikey and Donatello, but as soon as I went to push with them the Doctor pulled me out of the way,  
`Hey hang on, what are you doing? ` We both went back behind the crates, he was fiddling with his screwdriver,  
`Staying out of the way , just the way I like it, now hang tight whilst I figure out this signal` honestly, for real,  
`No take your time, it`s not like I could be helping someone out` I poked my head up and the turtles were making mincemeat out of the clan,  
`Oh, oh, oh there it is, come on` he deliberately avoided the ongoing fight and went towards where Moriarty was, obviously he was no longer their but the crate was, as the Doctor was scanning it, I found a label on the side,  
`from New York City` if that wasn’t a hint I don’t know what is, the Doctor took the lid of the crate, there wasn’t anything in there but torn up newspaper, I had a riffle round and pulled up a bit, I got a little too much excited when I read it,  
`We have to go, right now` he took the piece of paper from me and looked at it, then threw it back in the crate, arms folded,  
`I know what you`re thinking, no chance` I wouldn’t ask if I could drive the Tardis,  
`Oh come on, Spiderman is my favourite, literally in and out job, plus a quick stop at dunkin doughnuts` he thought about it,  
`Daily bugle then doughnuts`  
`Oh but I need my fix`  
`Fine doughnuts first, newspaper raid second`  
`Done!!`


End file.
